From the Jurassic period
by armandito2002
Summary: Mabel has a weird dream about dinosaurs. Ever since Mabel had that dream, she has been acting weird. But what Mabel dosen't know is that Blendin Blendin made a mistake while time traveling. Now dinosaurs are roaming the woods of Gravity Falls!


**Gravity Falls: From the Jurassic period**

Mabel's POV

One night ago I was sleeping. Dipper stayed up late to use his computer. Little did we know that something was going in the Mystery Shack. It was something scary. I heard Dipper scream so I got out of bed and saw a raptor. "It's a dinosaur!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then I heard someone saying "Mabel wake up!" It was Dipper. Dipper: Mabel you were screaming in your sleep. "I just had the worst dream of my life!" I said. Dipper: What happened in it. "I was sleeping and a dinosaur got inside the Mystery Shack and you screamed so I got out of bed and saw a dinosaur attacking you and it was getting ready to attack me." Grunkle Stan: Kids your breakfast is ready. Meanwhile in the woods a T-rex was heading to the Mystery Shack.

Dipper's POV

I was worried about Mabel. I got scared when she screamed in her sleep last night. After breakfast I asked Mabel if we could talk. Mabel: What is it Dipper. "How scary was that dream?" I asked. Mabel: Scarier than the lawn gnomes we fought weeks ago! "Mabel if you are scared just talk to me okay." Mabel: Ok but what if I think about tonight when I go to sleep? "You can sleep in my bed with me tonight." That night I had a sleepless night because Mabel kept cuddling close to me because she was scared and I had no space in this bed.

Mabel's POV

I woke up and found Dipper sleeping on the floor. "Dipper wake up." I said. Dipper: It's morning already? "You sound like you had a bad night." I said. Dipper: I did. Me and Dipper went downstairs for breakfast. "Dipper what if I got attacked by a dinosaur?" I asked. Dipper: Dinosaurs don't exist anymore.

Blendin Blendin's POV

So that's what they thought. I was in the woods chasing after dinosaurs. I know you are wondering "Why are there dinosaurs in the woods?" I was in dinosaur time picking up stuff on the ground and some dinosaurs followed me to Gravity Falls. Did I say some? I meant all. Now they are roaming the woods. I'm trying to stop them but I can't do it alone. But I got an idea. I know who can help me. Dipper and Mabel.

Mabel's POV

"Dinosaurs attacking me." "No, dinosaurs don't exist anymore like Dipper said." I thought. I usually lock myself in my room and do my hair but today I didn't feel like doing that. I was going to sit and watch TV but Grunkle Stan's dinosaur skull scared me. Just then I heard stomping outside. It shook the Mystery Shack. What if that was a dinosaur. I heard more stomping. That scared me even more. I ran to go get Dipper.

Dipper's POV

I was on the front porch eating ice cream with Wendy. Just then I heard loud feet stomping like there was a dinosaur around here. I also heard screeching. Wendy: Hey Dipper do you know what made that noise? "I hope Mabel dosen't hear that noise." Wendy: Why not. "Mabel has been afraid of dinosaurs ever since she had that dream." Wendy: Was it a bad dream? "Yes it was." I said. Wendy: Dinosaurs don't exist anymore. "I know." Just then I heard Mabel screaming. Mabel: Dipper there are dinosaurs out there! "Mabel maybe it's just something loud." Mabel: What else can make that much of a loud noise? Then I was thinking, nothing else could make a loud noise like that. Just then I heard someone yelling "Dipper, Mabel!" It sounded like Blendin Blendin the time traveler. I remember when Mabel and I were at the Mystery Fair. Blendin Blendin was heading to the Mystery Shack.

Blendin Blendin's POV

"Guy's you have to help me!" Wendy: Who are you? Dipper: He's Blendin Blendin and he's a time traveler. Mabel: We saw him at the Mystery Fair. "Guy's you have to help me!" "I was in dinosaur time and when I went to the present, the dinosaurs followed me." I said.

Mabel's POV

"Dinosaurs?!" I was getting really scared. So was Dipper and Wendy. I hugged Dipper tightly. "Dinosaurs?" I said in a panicked voice. Just then a T-rex came out of the trees I screamed really loud and hugged Dipper even more. Dipper covered my mouth. Dipper: Don't move. It won't see us if we don't move. Blendin Blendin: Nobody move a muscle. I wanted to scream but I didn't. I hugged Dipper and kept my arms wrapped around him. Just then I heard the goat running. We ran too. The t-rex was chasing us. We were running to the woods. Just then I saw a raptor just like in my dream. I screamed and hugged Dipper.

Dipper's POV

Mabel, Wendy, Blendin Blendin, and I started to run the other way. "This is just like Mabel's nightmare but worse!" Mabel: We're gonna die! "Maybe we are!" I said. Wendy: I thought dinosaurs didn't exist anymore! Blendin Blendin: We need to get the dinosaurs back to dinosaur time by opening a portal. "We can do that but I don't think we will survive." Just then the T-rex grabbed me.

Mabel's POV

The dinosaur grabbed Dipper. I screamed "No Dipper!" The dinosaur grabbed me too. I went to the other arm where Dipper was at. The monster was putting me and Dipper in his mouth. Me and Dipper were scared to death. Just then Blendin Blendin used something and the dinosaur fell on the ground. Wendy caught me and Dipper. I hugged Dipper tightly while a big explosion of dust was making us cough. "Is he dead?" I asked. Dipper: I don't know. I began to run but a raptor blocked me. I fell on the ground. He was heading right towards me. I screamed really loud. Dipper pulled me up and we ran. Wendy and Blendin Blendin started to run too. Then we lost the beast of my nightmares.

Dipper's POV

Mabel Wendy, Blendin Blendin, and I gathered around behind a tree. Blendin Blendin: We need to open a portal and get the dinosaurs back to dinosaur time. Mabel: What if the dinosaurs think I taste good? "We are going to make sure no dinosaurs eat you Mabel." "I promise." Wendy: How are going to get the dinosaurs in the portal? Blendin Blendin: I have a machine and when the dinosaurs see us I will turn it on and they will go to dinosaur time. "Let's go find the dinosaurs." Mabel: I don't really want to find the dinosaurs. "Would you rather be eaten by one or would you rather get rid of them?" We went to go find the dinosaurs. When we found the dinosaurs they were coming for us. "Turn on the machine!" I said. Blendin Blendin turned on the machine. The dinosaurs went back to dinosaur land. Mabel: Did we get them all? Wendy: I think so. The dinosaurs were back in dinosaur time. Mabel hugged me. Blendin Blendin: I got to get back to another time. Bye. "Bye Blendin Blendin." Wendy, Mabel, and I went back to the Mystery Shack. It was almost night time. Mabel put her pajamas on while I was brushing my teeth. When I was done I wrote a letter to Mom and Dad. Then Mabel and I were sleeping. Then I heard loud feet stomping outside. It was just Grunkle Stan testing his robot big foot.


End file.
